The present invention relates generally to a door handle arrangement for an automotive vehicle door assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an inside-handle arrangement isolating the interior of the vehicle compartment from the exterior for prohibiting admission of ambient air.
An automotive vehicle door assembly generally comprises a door outer panel, a door inner panel to which an inside-door handle is fixed, a door lock mechanism, and a window regulator device. A door trim is also attached to the door inner panel. The door outer panel and door inner panel define a hollow clearance therebetween. Ambient air is apt to be admitted into this clearance through externally exposed openings and/or gaps formed in the door assembly. The ambient air admitted into the inside of the door assembly tends to blow into the interior of the vehicle compartment through a gap between the inside-handle arrangement and the door inner panel to create a blow-noise. Furthermore, the ambient air is apt to introduce dust, dirt, etc. into the vehicle compartment.